Freedom Planet/Development
This article is all about the development of Freedom Planet. Freedom Planet started its development around 2011 in form of a Sonic the Hedgehog fangame with Sonic game typical elements like rings etc., but it was decided to change them up in order for the game to become a comercial title. The game was developed using Multimedia Fusion 2 and is powered with a Sonic fan game engine called Sonic Worlds, with version 1.2c as its base, later including features from version 1.3 and above. Stage Names/Order Over the course of the development, Strife changed the names and order of the stages. Initially, the game only was supposed to have five stages, but they increased to ten finished ones, with five other (known) stages ending scrapped. Unused Stages Lilac's Treehouse (Day) This unused area is technically used-for cutscenes. If you're not playing as Lilac, she will be sitting on a bench next to the bridge by the Treehouse. You can actually explore the small area, as you can go inside the Treehouse's Main Room, but not the Bedroom and pausing the game brings up the cutscene's pause menu. Lilac's Treehouse (Night) It's the same as the above, but this time, you can actually talk to Lilac. However, no sound effects will play and will glitch your character, with a possible softlock for Carol. Torque with his tent are also in the area, but cannot be entered. The bridge is also slightly messed up. Shang Tu Dojo An alternate version of the Shang Mu Academy with a different setup, but sadly, no stages are playable. Unused MusicUnused Music These are leftover tracks left in the game compared to their final versions. They are probably from when it was a Sonic fangame, going from the old drowning theme. Removed Dialogue Dragon ValleyDragon Valley Charge-Up * Carol: Try and catch me this time! * Lilac: Way ahead of you! * Carol: I can't wait! This is gonna be the best Charge-Up ever! * Lilac: Just take from the rich, okay? * Carol: Got it! * Lilac: You swear? * Carol: Pinky swear! Lilac's Treehouse (Day) * Lilac: I'm sorry about running off on you back there... * Carol: Yeah, well, it happens... * Carol: We can trust this guy, right? * Lilac: Well, what if he's telling the truth? What if the stone really can be taken? You know what'll happen then, right? * Carol: No more Charge-ups? * Lilac: Exactly. Relic Maze * Carol: Then why are you here? * Gong: She's protecting our guests this evening. Can't be too careful with all these robots runnin' around. * Neera: If you're here to recharge, there's a line over there. Otherwise I suggest you let us do our jobs. (Scene between Lilac and Carol) * Lilac: Follow me! * Lilac: We're gonna steal the Kingdom Stone before they do! * Carol: Whoa, really? * Lilac: Well, we'll give it right back. Come on! Lilac's Treehouse (Night) * Torque: Are you sure it's okay for me to set up a tent here? * Lilac: It's the least we can do after what happened today... * Torque: Eh, don't blame yourself. You did everything you could. I'll get the stone back somehow. * Lilac: Can I ask you something? (Scene between Lilac, Carol and Milla) * Carol: Like what? * Lilac: Well... Do you ever think about your family? I mean, about seeing them again someday? * Carol: I think about my big sister sometimes. I dunno... It's not like I can go back there anytime soon. * Lilac: Yeah... * Milla: I wish I had a sister, but nothing's happened yet. I tried shooting stars, crystal balls, chewing grass... * Carol: How 'bout rubbing your ears? I did that when I was little. * Lilac: You know what? Carol and I can be your sisters! * Milla: You can DO THAT?? * Lilac: Sure, why not? * Milla: I guess that works afterall! Thanks Carol! (Scene between Lilac, Carol and Torque) * Lilac: So, you're an alien then? * Torque: Pretty much, yeah. * Carol: Space cooties! * Torque: You don't believe me. * Lilac: Actually, I do. * Torque: Really? * Lilac: They say that a long time ago, dragons came to Avalice and mixed with our ancestors. * Carol: And not just ones like Lilac. Huge ones, like in the movies! * Lilac: So I guess it's not much of a stretch for other things to be out there too. * Torque: I see... (Scene between Lilac, Carol, Milla and Torque) * Torque: Just remember something really important... Don't talk about our mission unless I say so. * Torque: We do not want the whole world thinking we're crazy. * Lilac: Understood. * Carol: I dunno about you guys, but I'm exhausted. * Lilac: Yeah, we better get some shut-eye. We've got a big day ahead of us. * Torque: Lilac... * Torque: Thank you. Fortune Night *Carol: He seems a little... *Lilac: Eccentric? *Carol: Un-Mayor-ish. *Lilac: That too. *Torque: We better play along anyway. This is our chance to prove that Brevon exists. *Torque: Might need to study this later... *Lilac: Let's ask Zao's Palace *Carol: Me too! *Lilac: Whoawhoawhoawhoawhoa, you both like something? Is this the end of the world? (Scene between Lilac, Carol and Milla) *Lilac: Good job, Milla! *Milla: Thanks! *Carol: What's going on?! Zao's Airship *Torque: I gotta admit, your planet looks pretty cool. *Carol: Thanks, I guess. *Carol: What's your planet like? *Torque: Well, there's a lot of water. Over 80% of my world is covered in it. *Carol: Does it have sharks? *Torque: What? *Carol: Y'know, sharks. Big fish with lots of teeth. *Torque: Oh, yeah, quite a lot. *Carol: What about ninjas? *Torque: That's a weird name for a fish. *Carol: You got a lot to learn about this planet. (Scene between Lilac, Carol, Milla and Torque) *Lilac: Torque, are you thinking what I'm thinking? *Torque: I think it's crazy enough to work! *Lilac: Alright girls, here's the plan. We're gonna run to the other ships and kung-fu their cannons. *Carol: Let's do it! *Milla: It's time to be brave! Jiang River Aqua Tunnel *Milla: What are you gonna do to me? *Neera: Relax. It's dishonorable to hurt small children. *Neera: Follow me. Jade Creek Outskirts *Spade: I'm not doing the buddy-buddy thing with you. As soon as we're in, I'm flying solo. *Carol: Whatever you say, pal. Battle Glacier *Lilac: Uh, excuse me... *Gong: You're alive? *Lilac: Of course! I was the one who led that dragon here. *Carol: And guess what, Mayor Zao? Lilac said that the invaders have a lot of treasure on their ship! *Zao: Of course! Hear this, my friends! There's treasure to be won from this battle! Even if you don't fight for freedom, fight for wealth! For glory! For everlasting chow mein! (while the heroes go riding into battle) *Zao: Gyaah! *Gong: It's an ambush! Keep moving! We'll hold them off! *Zao: You better! Alright. While you're driving my tank, I only have two rules... Aim, and fire! (Boss fight) *Dail: It seems that I have underestimated your strength. Not this time! *Lilac: Do your worst! *Torque: We've beaten you before and we'll do it again! *Carol: Yeah, what are you gonna do? Throw robots at us? Giant robots with lasers in their buttcheeks maybe? *Lilac: Carol, you jinxed us! *Carol: So did you and Torque! *Milla: Is anyone else feeling a little scared right now? (After defeating Dail's Shade Beast) *Milla: LOOK OUT! (Scene between the heroes and Spade) *Carol: Y'know, for once I'm actually glad to see you show up. Final Dreadnought (Round 3) *Brevon: Remove the device! *Brevon: I won't ask you again. Throw it to me! *Brevon: Just like I said... right in harm's way. *Brevon: I bet she doesn't like you very much now! *Brevon: Go on, then. Show your friends just how angry you are! Ending Scenes *Torque: C'mon! Lilac! *Lilac: The stone! *Torque: We're out of time! *Lilac: But our world won't survive without it! Take Milla and go! I'll catch up! *Carol: I gotta help her! *Carol: No no no NO!! *Torque: We'll blast our way through it! To the ship! (later scene after the Kingdom Stone's new form was revealed) *Carol: Hmm... *Carol: Brevon still got your tongue? *Lilac: Do you think he was telling the truth? About trying to save his homeworld and all? *Carol: I don't know, but, if he was, then, well, we showed him how it was done. *Lilac: Yeah... *Carol: Hey... Who's a grumpy little Lilac? Who's a gwumpy little Wiwac? *Lilac: Hey! Thanks. (after Torque's rocket leaves) *Lilac: Aww, don't worry girls. We'll get Space Cooties back here someday. *Carol: Yeah. Anti-Piracy Warning This message was supposed to play when the game detected that it was pirated,but even if you do pirate the game,it never plays,since there's no cutscene found.The cutscene is rumored to have been played after Rage Ravine.Audio Files and Transcripts *Lilac: Hey, we wanna talk to you about something real quick. Torque's radar says that this game might have been pirated! *Carol: Yarr, matey! *Lilac: But it's okay, you're not in trouble. In fact, we're going to let you continue playing the game without restricting any of its features. *Carol: What?!? How are we gonna make enough money for the next game? *Lilac: Well, it's up to them. If you like Freedom Planet and want to see more games like it in the future, please help us by donating. *Lilac: Visit freedomplanet.galaxytrail.com/donate to get started! *Carol: And you can donate as much as you want! One dollar, ten dollars, a million dollars...! *Lilac: Heh,Carol! *Lilac: Well anyway, we're not gonna bother you about it any more for this save file. Just think about it. Your purchase matters! And as always, thanks for playing! Alternate/Unused Character Color Palletes Originally,the game would allow you to change the character's clothing,but this was removed in the end.However,the sprites still exist as shown here and can still be used by hacking the game. LilacSprites Lilacpalletes.PNG Lilacgreen.PNG Lilacpurplepink.PNG Lilacorangered.PNG Lilacblack.PNG Lilacblue.PNG CarolCarol Sprites Carolyellow.PNG Carolpink.PNG Carolwhite.PNG Carolblue.PNG Carolred.PNG Carolpalletes.PNG MillaMilla Sprites Millaorange.PNG Millared.PNG Millablue.PNG Millapurple.PNG Millabrown.PNG Millapalletes.PNG Demo VersionsRevision & Demo Differences Demo 1.0 Demo 1.0 is the first demo version of Freedom Planet and was released on August 4th, 2012. In this demo, you can only play as Sash Lilac and only Dragon Valley is accessible. * The GUI's design is different. * The energy meter doesn't fill up automatically, instead you gain energy by running or by picking up Keystones. * By collecting five Keystones you can get a Shield (depending on which Keystones you have collected). * All characters can roll by pressing while running. * Lilac: ** Lilac can use her Dragon Boost ability by pressing mid-air. She needs a full energy meter and It costs 100% of her energy. ** She can also use her Uppercut by pressing while looking up. Demo 1.1 Demo 1.1 was released on August 11th, 2012. * You can now unlock Carol Tea by finishing Dragon Valley in under seven minutes. * Lilac: ** Strangely, you can also use the Uppercut by pressing while looking down. * Carol: ** Carol doesn't have an energy meter on her GUI. ** She is much slower than as in later revisions. She nowhas her Walljump ability. ** She can use her Pounce by pressing while looking down. Demo 1.2 * Lilac: **Lilac's design changed from a hedgehog to a water dragon,as shown here:Lilac Hedgehog screenshot Demo 1.3 Demo 1.3 was released on January 14th, 2013. * Shang Mu Academy is now accessible. * The design of GUI has been changed a bit once more. * The energy meter now fills up automaticly. * Lilac: ** Lilac got a redesign and her sprites were changed accordingly. ** She has now a Low Kick by pressing while looking down. ** She can now use her Dragon Cyclone by pressing mid-air. She needs a full energy meter. It costs 50% of her energy. ** Her Dragon Boost can now be used by pressing . * Carol: ** Carol has a energy bar now. ** She can now use her Pounce mid-air by pressing . ** She can now use her Wild Kick by pressing . ** She can now pick up the Gas Can. ** The energy meter drains while she's on her bike. If she gets hit once the bike gets destroyed. * Milla: **This was Milla's first playable apperance. **She originally had her Shield move as the only move she had,which was then mapped to the button. **It would use up energy and she would launch the shield instead of a laser beam. **It originally did not deflect attacks. Demo 1.4 Demo 1.4 was released on July 11th, 2013. * The design of the GUI now looks like the same found in the final version. * None of the characters can roll anymore. * All characters are now faster. * The controls are now more like in the final version. * Lilac: ** Her energy bar fills up faster. * Carol: ** Her roll attack was removed,but it would come back in Demo 1.6. References Category:Mechanics